Patent Literature 1 discloses a pressure sensor having first and second substrates, as a semiconductor device. The first substrate has first and second surfaces. The first surface is provided with a gauge resistor and a plurality of wirings. The wirings are connected to the gauge resistor. A recess is formed from the second surface of the first substrate to reduce the thickness of the first substrate where the gauge resistor is arranged. In addition, the second substrate has a hollow cavity, which is opposite to the first substrate where the gauge resistor is arranged. The second substrate is bonded with the first substrate so as to seal the gauge resistor inside the hollow cavity.
A plurality of through-electrodes are formed on the second substrate that penetrate in a stacking direction of the first substrate and the second substrate, and allow each one of the plurality of connectors formed on the first substrate to be exposed. Each of the plurality through-electrodes is arranged at each through-hole, and the through-electrode is electrically connected with the connector exposed form the through-hole. Moreover, a protective film is integrally arranged with the second substrate so as to cover the through-electrode.